When Sophie Met Eric
by debbiewhy
Summary: Is it possible for Eric Northman and Queen Sophie Anne to have feelings for each other? Will the Queen's position over Eric put a damper on their connection, or simply strengthen it?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Anne POV

At last I had reached the place in vampire society that I truly deserved. It came quick; I hadn't expected much time to pass before word spred that a vampire of my age and strength, had moved to such a back water state like Louisiana. Stationing myself in this large waste land was part of my plan, it was a necessary step to earn what I wanted, what was rightfully mine. Coming back to America was a large step for me, after living throughout Europe for centuries returning to the place I spent many years as a young immortal seemed very much nostalgic.

Everything was falling into place, for me at least. Once the Great Revelation began, although not quite entirely safe for our race, vampires were now walking knowingly beside mortals and being excepted more into the nightly atmosphere of the known world. Also working in my favor was the fact that the previous Queen of Louisiana was murdered by a pro-human group, Fellowship of the Sun. Her death left quite the gapping hole in the vampire society of Louisiana, centered in New Orleans, and it quickly needed to be filled by someone with my expertise.

Throughout my thousands of years I had learned much on how to survive. Being vampire you used certain traits in your advantage. Using these with humans was simple, you could glamor, or simply infatuate them easily and unknowingly. But among your own kind these things were near impossible to do. Age and strength were the only things that determined your rank.

I became vampire somewhere in Croatia, before the Roman empire fell, even before the time of Christ. I didn't know my maker, he was gone before the time I awoke. The last thing I remembered about being human was walking to the next village in search for a vendor wanting to buy trinkets I made out of the shell's found on my home's shore. I was left to deal with all the new emotions, and cravings a newborn child was born with, and nothing else.

I was indeed surprised by my eerie attraction the beating pulse of the carotid artery, my senses draw to the now apparent movement under the living's skin. The night I was turned, I had gone back home- mistakenly.

I remembered this night very clearly, even after thousands of years had come and gone. My mother was frightened by me, I had been gone for many nights, and thought to be dead by the village's people. I noticed movement from the side of the room and saw my father had entered. Father had beaten my mother, my sisters, and myself without mercy, never thinking twice about raping us once we were defenseless. Women weren't seen as equals in this point in time, thought most were treated with some form of respect. My father did not see the need to show compassion, in his eyes we were lower than swine. My mother had produced no sons, and for that he punished us all.

He came towards me with an open hand, and thats the moment I quenched my first thirst. My fangs emerged into his dirty skin, and I drank. I remember thinking how badly he tasted, like old stale wine, but my hatred and hunger would not allow me to stop. The thick warmth spread into my body and filled me, a satisfaction came as I noticed his pulse became non existant.

My mother was screaming and she began beat my back with a stick. I whipped around after ripping my fangs out of the corpse; fresh blood smeared onto my face, I was ready to attack again. A small child caught my eye from behind my mother- my little sister. I saw the fear in her watered eyes, and I was shaken out of my rage filled state immediately. I relaxed my position and retracted my fangs.

I looked down ashamed as they stared horrified at my drained father. "Mama, žao mi je. Sestra, ja te volim."

I fled into the night, running for as long as I could before I knew I had to stop; I buried myself into the cold dark earth somehow knowing I could not ever meet the warmth of the sun's rays again.

As years passed on I continued to hunt on men such as my father, only rarely allowing myself to harm good souled people. I grew lonely after hundreds of years by myself and that's when I fell upon a young man named Victor, in Russia.

He seemed about the age I was when I was turned, 17, give or take a few years. My eyesight was very good in the dark, another vampire "perk", I could not only see but hear his whimpers as a much larger man beat him. Who his abuser was, I was not certain of, but as he began to throw down the whip once again, I struck. I quickly killed him, snapping his neck, not much worried by the fact the boy had seen me take a life.

Victor looked at me with pure amazement, "богиня ночи, я даю лояльность по отношению к вам. ибо ты спас меня." (Goddess of the night, I give my loyalty to you. For you have saved me.

I had been vampire for hundreds of years at that point and knew almost all languages, so I could easily reply to him in his native tongue of Russian, "вместе со мной." (Join me.)

The confusion in his eyes pierced through mine, and I slowly let down my fangs. This was as close as I had felt to trusting someone in my entire life, as human and as an immortal.

At that moment I knew I had picked to awaken the right person; for he didn't crawl away with fear, he stood up slowly and made his way infront of me, and kneeling before me he carefully took my hand and lightly kissed it.

He hadn't left me for a vey long while, we were together for almost 700 years before we parted ways. Not because we didn't love each other, I felt much love towards my child, but because we each wanted different things. I felt pain for some time after that, but soon it healed, and I felt comfort in knowing he was living a life of his choice. At time's I felt bitter towards our separation, mostly when I was lonely, or I saw a human that looked like him.

All of my fondest memories involved Victor. We lived in Paris many years, and came back almost every century, leaving just enough time between each homecoming for the people we knew to pass on. I remember the times of corsets and big hoop dresses in England. I recalled many things about Victor that made my love for him grow as we spent our lives together.

I vividly recall one night when we were invited as a couple of honor to a ball on extremely short notice. I was in a panic seeing as I had no new dress to wear in my wardrobe, and to maintain my high place in english society, naturally I was always to be one step ahead in every department of my world.

Victor had left in my tizzy, only to return a short hour later with a tower of boxes in tow. He had bought me a new gown. Light pink in color, it seemed almost a fair white, and was beautifully and skillfully embroidered with lace and pearls. As I emerged from our bedroom entirely ready, I could see the pride and awe in his eyes as he watched me descend the stairs, our housekeepers carrying my train behind me.

The entire evening neither of us could keep our eyes peeled from one another. He had treated me with nothing but love from the moment I met him, and that was something that kept us strong through anything, and everything, that happened to us during time.

He was also very wise when it came to protecting what we were, and keeping us always out of harm's way. As war and plague spred throughout Europe we needed to flee. Being supernatural we had everything we needed to survive; but these were much more conserved times, people were being killed left and right, and we did not see it fit to draw attention. We almost were captured many times, and all of those instances were resolved by Victor. I was safe around him, and that was not a feeling I was accustomed to.

Back in present time I felt that pain return as I craved for my love to be at my side as I took throne as Vampire Queen of Louisiana. Becoming queen entitled me to throw a huge bash in honor of myself, obviously. It was put together by some of New Orleans best party planners in a short two weeks, and it was a miracle everything had been running so smoothly.

Many of the countries vampire royalty were to come, along with most of the important supes I was acquainted with through the years, and the vamps that were serving to me and my queendom. All would be welcoming me, the newest addition to the most elite group in the Americas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric POV

Our Queen was murdered, she had met the final death. There was mourning and sorrow present through the entire vampire community of Louisiana, and in most of the monarchy of the supernatural society. As sheriff of Area 5, and oldest vampire presently living in Louisiana, I traveled to New Orleans in order to meet with the council on what to do in such a time of tragedy.

There were already rumors of a she-vamp from Europe coming here in hopes of grabbing the thrown. I had no desire to be king at this point in time, but anyone wanting to be Louisiana's new leader would have to be perfectly appropriate; not just anyone could step in and take over the kingdom.

Meeting after meeting was held. Funeral arrangements were made, the queens possessions were cleared, and room for new royalty was made. At last it was time to start proposing subjects possibly powerful, old, and wise enough to rule as king or queen over all vampires in this state.

With these preparations being taken, my mind was being flooded with old memories. Of my past life, of the night was turned into a vampire. I was royalty in my native land of Sweden. I was a warrior, I was Prince, I was soon to be King. Then everything changed.

As I lurked in the darkness of that frigid evening, I looked for my fellow warriors, we were separated during an attack of a neighboring village. Vikings were not the friendliness of people and territory was something to be fought over. Something every viking craved was more. We lived for the fight, for the glory and satisfaction of winning.

I hit the ground as someone fled into my side, grabbing for my sword I swung it at the person that was now getting up. I regained my footing as well and was prepared for battle. He came nearer- this middle aged, unarmed, man. As he lurched towards me I aimed my blade at his stomach, and pushed it through the tissue and muscle. Pulling it back out, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. As I paced myself and caught my breath I saw the body move, I readied myself for another fight, and then I slipped into a cloud of blackness.

I woke up in the earth. I screamed enclosed in a endless sea of dirt. I dug and dug until a hand reached in and grabbed mine, pulling me to the surface. The same man I had killed (or thought to have), was before me, grinning evilly.

"Vad har ni gjort mot mig?" (What have you done to me?) I shuttered, feeling hungry, thirsty, wild, and crazed all at once.

"Jag har ändrat dig, mitt barn." (I have changed you, my child.)

He backed into the forest, and within seconds emerged with a wounded man; blood pouring from his side. I couldn't control myself, my urge to kill was too strong. That is when I filled my first thirst. That is when I became the monster I was now.

Regaining my hold on present time I looked at the clock on the wall, noticing it was time to meet some of the candidates. Leaving my temporary bedroom in the New Orleans mansion, I walked down the long granate hall way. Lost in thought as I turned right down another hallway, I came face to face with the exact she-vamp rumors were flying around about.

"You must be Sophie." I said, bowing my head a bit in respect for the older vampire before me.

"Sophie Anne." She corrected, fixing the watch on her wrist.

I was taken back by her looks. She had striking features, rich red hair, fair and flawless skin, an elegance radiated around her. She looked so young. I glanced her up and down and noted her tasteful choice in clothing. She held a certain power in her stance, though her appearance was of a teenager, she was obviously much more than that.

She looked me over as well, and stiffened when her eyes met my face. She locked eyes with me, and I was almost lost in the deep ocean blue. I saw a change in her. Sophie Anne's bitter exterior faded, and she looked at me with a look of recognition now.

"Are you okay?" I slowly questioned, making my way across the hall to stand on the other side of her.

She slowly turned on her heal and nodded, "You just remind me of someone I know."

She starked off in the opposite direction I was heading, never giving a formal goodbye. I was certain she had already met with the council; if she had even made a fraction of the impression she had on me, to them, I was positive she was already named Queen.

I entered the room filled with my superiors. They all gave me a knowing look and nodded. I was correct. Sophie Anne was Louisiana's new Majesty.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie Anne POV

I carefully stepped down the stairs descending into the corridor of my new home. The floors were gorgeous granite, and basically the only thing that remained during the transitions of royalty. While I was living in a smaller and undisclosed safe house, redecorators had been hired to completely strip the palace of the old queen's personal charms.

If I did say so myself, no matter how disrespectful to the dead, the previous Queen had dreadfully tacky décor. I couldn't help but neutralize the house and start from scratch. It was now very simple, yet elegant, much like a castle I lived in during my time in France. I was completely in love with every aspect of it, and I prayed all my visitors tonight would notice the new additions.

Hundreds watched me from below, as I took my time, letting every eye fall on me. The announcer properly introduced me, and all gave a respectful nod in my direction. I scanned the crowd, hoping that by some miracle of fate, Victor would be among the horde.

At that moment, I met not Victor's but a pair of eyes that looked very familiar. It was Eric Northman the vamp that had directly run into me the day I was chosen for Louisiana's seat. I hadn't seen him since, as he stood below me a familiar rush I hadn't felt in many years washed through me. I was excited by his presence. His tall figure stood above the rest, and his gorgeous blonde hair made him stand out even more. And his eyes, they reminded me of the one man I ever loved.

I locked eye contact with him, and slightly nodded for him to come my way as I stepped onto the last step. He nudged through the crowd, excusing himself, and apologizing to anyone he bothered. Eric stood before me at last, and I offered my hand to him.

He took it carefully and turned back towards the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne Leclerq."

There was another applause, and as music began to play, people parted and Eric led me to the center of the floor. "May I have this dance?" He asked, a sparkle in his eye.

I started into the waltz, not answering his question with words.

I recognized this song, and another lag of nostalgia passed through me. "I was a very close friend to Mozart." I mentioned quietly, almost sad over the loss of a mortal.

A soft laugh escaped his lips, and I looked up at him. He towered almost a foot over me, and as he looked down I felt ridiculously small. I stood straight with a questioning look playing in my eyes. "I saw Mozart many times during his lifetime. I wonder if I ever came across you."

"Probably not." I responded, turning my nose slightly into the air, regaining some of confidence in this large man's company.

"And why is that?"

"I would have remembered you." I stated simply. Stopping mid step, I turned and emerged myself into the mass, two massive security guards following me, all subjects wanting to meet their new queen.

I crossed paths with many that night, a lot of which would help lead my sovereignty. As much as I wanted this night to be strictly pleasureful, I knew that wouldn't be the case. With my assistant, Sookie, always behind me I met with the Were pack leader of New Orleans. I made plans with him for lunch and a meeting next week in regards to a treaty between our two clans of supernaturals.

I met with all my sheriffs, again meeting face to face with Mr. Northman. I also scheduled a meeting with the entire lot of them, just a get together to discuss their areas and enforcements. Never being a part of this states society, I had to learn everything I could, and fast.

The entire night flew by, and the reality of my title sunk in. I was important to this race now, and in no way was I going to let them down. I shook hands with dozens as they said their farewells. I could feel the sun starting to rise, anyone of left here would have to stay in the guest quarters. I ordered Sookie to seek the servants help, and attend to my remaining guests. Sitting down, I rested for the first time all evening.

I smelled the blood before I saw that damn viking carry the glass towards me.

"My queen, it looks as though you needed a drink."

I took the crystal glass, politely thanking him. "Has Sookie told you your room number yet?"

"No. I have actually been avoiding her. She seems quite keen on me." He frowned.

I sucked a breath, suddenly nervous of what his response maybe. "Really? This is a problem why?"

"She's simply obnoxious. Far to loud for my liking."

I nodded, relaxing, and completely agreeing with him. "I think it's time for me to retire for the night."

He stood up, as I did, steadying me and letting me go as I walked away. "Would you lik-?"

I cut him off, smiling over my shoulder back at him. "Goodnight Eric."


	4. Chapter 4

In a very short time the court of Louisiana became surprisingly accustomed to the transfer of power within the state's vampire society. Sophie Anne proved to be much different than our last queen, in many ways that seemed ideal to our community. Socially, internally, and physically she was an enormous upgrade.

Sophie had already hired several humans to have the mansion as a whole redecorated. It was beginning to seem more modern while still remaining classy and elegant, in only a week's time. These renovations were on her always lengthening list of things to prepare before her crowing ceremony. I respected the change she was willing to promote so early into her ruling.

She also seemed to take the transition highly important; she had meetings daily with vamps at her first command and was constantly sending out messages and alerts to the sheriffs, including myself. I hadn't been around her much, only catching glimpses of her fiery soft hair in the halls, but her changes could be felt. Our society felt much more unified, something necessary that wasn't present in the last ruling.

She had met with the mortal press several times already, carrying on her role as the public figure to the human world. Sophie Anne let the public know very little of what was happening within the walls of headquarters, while at the same time letting them know just enough that it seemed aware we would not be backing down due to the murder of Louisiana's last royalty.

I had traveled back to Shreveport only a few times to check on my bar Fangtasia, while my progeny Pam overlooked business. Though she had several bartenders and assistant managers, as well as a few trusted vampire's from the area to help her with the nightly troubles that were sure to pop up, I felt Pam was not fit for the working life. She usually watched the door, or sat beside me in the club scaring fang bangers, but she was never much for any sort of actual labor.

I should have known when I turned her she would be lazy, she was a rich duchess living in Paris, her parents sent her away for schooling. She was proper, but very curious. I observed her for weeks; she wandered from her friend's often, watching them from afar, as though she were searching for something. Something more than she had.

I approached her as she left a late night party by herself. She was startled as I emerged from an alley, and immediately began walking with her.

"What is your name?" I asked, no need to glamour her, she was already hypnotized be me.

"Pamela." She answered slowly, stopping in her tracks.

I turned towards to young woman before me, she stared into my eyes long and hard, almost reading what was left of my soul. "Que faites-vous?" (what are you?)

I almost panicked, I was very close to killing her in that moment, but then she did something no one had done before. She reached out, held my hand and kissed it; not intensely, just light enough that I could barely feel her lips.

"Se joignent à moi, ma fille. Nous vivrons éternellement, ensemble." (join me, girl. we will live forever, together.)

Being away from her was like leaving my young child, there was a longing to always return home. It was only the night before the coronation when I returned to Pam once more. I walked into the club, it was thursday and nearly empty. She was already waiting by the door, having sensed my presence. She jumped towards me to wrap her arms around me in a tight hug. Straightening herself, she looked at me questioningly, "What's up?"

I cockily smiled, thrilled she hadn't guessed at my surprise. "Pack. You're coming back with me to New Orleans. You are my plus one."

A large smile played her lips, and she strutted towards the back of the club, getting her purse and keys. "Shall we take your car, or mine?" she asked as she returned.

I turned towards the front door noticing an influx of people pilling in. I began walking towards the back exit, as I walked past her I put out my hand, and she placed her keys in it. "Yours."

We rushed getting back, sunset was coming, and we needed to return to the palace on this night. Pam glared at me almost the entire way, I had cut her packing time to a third and she did not get to bring the dress she wanted most due to it's "misplacement." Maybe I should of warned her of my plans, but that would have ruined half the fun in getting her angry.

As we pulled up to court they took our names and then the key's to Pam's Volvo as we drove farther into the entrance. Pam would be sleeping in my room, due to the shortage in space so close to the ceremony. The entire yard was scattered with more vampire security than I had ever seen, and I had been undead for more than a thousand years. It was obvious that there was some speculation on how safe the coming night would be for all.

Walking through the entry doors, we went through yet another layer of security. Because I was rather respected and on good terms with the last queen Pam and I were placed on a trusted list, and were fortunate enough to skip the line and make our way to our room swiftly.

As we passed through the waiting area, Sophie Anne was placed by the stairs welcoming new guests.

I started to avoid the crowd and merge towards the hall to the right which was where our living quarters were located.

Pam pulled me to a stop, "She's...she's delicious."

I noticed Pam stand straighter now, more poised. "No."

"I'm going to introduce myself." She purred walking towards the fresh looking queen.

I walked behind my stubborn daughter, not wanting to see the queen, yet not wanting to stop Pam at the same time. I decided to wait from a distance as Pam talked lightly with Sophie Anne. Both pairs of eyes darted towards me as I watched them, I did not look away instead I held eye contact, the queen gave me a soft smile, while Pam simply looked at me with a knowing face of lust. I could sense Pam's attraction, as I'm sure everyone else in the room did, and did not feel keen on it.

Was I- Pam placed herself infront of me in an instant and my train of though was shaken. Without words we both made our way back towards the hallway we came from. Both with one women on our mind, we hoped for rest.

Awaking the next morning I was rested. I felt safer, as well as more at home with Pam sleeping beside me, and I had gotten the sleep I had received in many weeks. Today was the day, everyone would be using heightened senses, everyone would be rushing. The coronation began at 10 pm, and it was just past 6. I shook the remains of sleep off Pam, pulling her mind to the surface.

I went to the closet and came back with not only my tux in hand, but also a new dress. I knew she would be upset with me for making her leave so quick before I even went to retrieve her, so I had a custom make party gown made just for her. '

She got up, throwing her hair in a messy bun. She has no makeup on, and wore only a T-shirt. I was always amazed at how beautiful she looked naturally, through the years our sexual relationship ended, but I still loved my progeny. I mean, yes, she looked amazing all done up, but just as she was is when I liked her most.

Before turning to go the bathroom I made a request, "Go light on that face shit you put on tonight, I want all of Louisiana to see how beautiful my second in command is naturally."

She always got either sentimental or snippy when we talked like this, so I didn't look back, I only shut the bathroom door quietly. I showered and prepared myself quickly, over the centuries I had learned how to efficiently get ready in the shortest amount of time. I combed my hair, and stared at myself in the mirror. I was handsome, very much so, but tonight I was uneasy about how I looked.

Again my mind wandered to the queen. To her soft light skin, her waved auburn hair, the way her clothing hugged her curves in all the perfect places- knocking on the door. Pam.

I was also unfortunately used to waiting on a woman's preparation, especially before such a grand night like tonight. I sat in a chair in the corner of our room, and went into a restful wait. It was like everything but my mind turned off, and everything was a dream.

Who knows how long I waited, but Pam finally emerged. She had taken my advice and wore little makeup, and her long wavy blonde hair ran down her bare back. I was a little taken back, I hadn't seen Pam this relaxed looking outside of our home, in years.

"You look beautiful."

She gave me a small grin, hopefully the queen will noticed. I laughed a bit, _not if she only had her eyes on me. _

Since I was sheriff of area 5, and Pam was my "date" we had to arrive early. In our society, queen or king was first in command, then came the sheriffs. We ran different parts of the state, reporting back to her on things we saw unfit or worrisome. All the lower vampires of the state, and everyone else of supernatural capabilities, was to great us with respect and honor before enjoying themselves at the ball.

Photographers from several different vamp, human, and shifter magazines where already taking pictures, as Pam and I came down the hallway to the main room. We posed for a few snaps, answered a couple questions, and then we entered into the crowd filled of other vampires that shared our status.

We saw royalty of other states, guards always nearby. I said hello to a few of my old acquaintances, introducing Pam to all. She seemed to be making her way with a small, dainty looking sheriff from Mississippi. The woman's dark black hair offset Pam's light blonde hair. They visually stood out, something Pam always enjoyed.

Then a horn was blown, doors on the second story opened, and she emerged. She was the most heavenly being I had ever laid my eyes upon. She wore an ivory silk gown, it reminded me of my days in Greece. She wore her auburn hair up, in a lose bun, letting some pieces of hair fall upon her creamy skin. She was the epitome of perfection.

My eyes never left sight of her, I was watching her every delicate move with precision. Then her eyes flicked to mine and a fire inside me burned. I had never felt this before, vampires were not supposed to have these feelings. Were we? She summoned me with the slight inclination oh her head. I was politely made my way through the crowd, apologizing to people as I blindly raced past them to my Queen.

She gripped my arm as she made her step down from the final step. I turned her towards the crowd, pride obviously radiating off my face for being summoned as her escort, and introduced her once more.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, nervous she would refuse me and step into litigation with her new subjects, instead she moved right into a waltz: the whole crowd parting for her first dance. Her body was so close to mine, I could feel her curves against me. I imagined what it would be like with her laying with me.

"I was a very close friend to Mozart." She whispered close to me as signs of sadness flashed in her blue-green eyes for a moment.

I laughed to myself, seeing this fact as not much as a surprise. For vampires of our age to be acquainted with similar people was nothing anyone wouldn't expect. "I saw Mozart many times during his lifetime. I wonder if I ever came across you."

"Probably not."

"And why is that?"

"I would have remembered you." She stated, Sophie Anne let go of my hand then and moved her way elegantly from our next dance step, into the pool of people practically begging with their eyes to meet her.

The entire night I stayed close behind her, at times unaware. My eyes never once left the beauty that now occupied my mind,entirely. I danced with Pam a few times, and the queen's annoying as all hell assistant Sookie had asked me once. I waited for the moment I could be alone with Sophie Anne, and finally I got a chance just as the sun was about to rise.

A waiter approached me with a tray of blood, I grabbed a glass and made my way across the room to a small room I saw the queen slip into.

She was sitting on a bench against the wall, her head back. Her hair slipped upon her chest, and I forced the though of her with me, out of my head once again.

"My queen, it looks as though you needed a drink." Offering it to her.

She took it politely, and took a sip, then looking up at me. "Has Sookie told you your room number yet?"

"No. I have actually been avoiding her. She seems quite keen on me." I frowned, remembering that annoying pest that had stared at me the entire night

"Really? This is a problem why?"

"She's simply obnoxious. Far to loud for my liking." I hoped she would get the hint that I saw her as exactly the opposite of Sookie, the Queen was as close to perfect as possible.

She seemed to let a barrier down then, and let her shoulders shrink as bit. She rolled her neck, and I watched as she let her hand move behind it, messaging it. She met my eyes once more, and then stood up. "I think it's time for me to retire for the night."

"Would you lik-?"

She cut off my offering to walk her back to her room, and shot a sly smile back at me over her shoulder. "Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight" I whispered as she used her speed to hurry up the stairs, a seas of silk from her dress's train floating in the air behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

What a night. I was indeed getting the expected attention I craved...and a significant amount in addition. I hadn't expected to be so accepted so little into my reign, but this was nothing to be complaining of. To my advantage things were advancing spectacularly smoothly. My first night was overwhelming, but then again this was a full fledged royal ball. I felt the affects as I drifted towards my bedroom. I was tired. Exhausted.

Though I was vampire, I still craved sleep, especially when the sun was about to rise. As daybreak approached, I was pulled with the last dark into a cloud of sleep.

I dreamt that night, something uncommon for me. Every dream became a gift at my age. As the years passed by me, I became less and less human, and my dreams diminished to once-in-a-whiles.

I dreamt of sunshine; of just being in the sun's beams laying in thick, lush, warm grass. It was something my siblings and I did as young children. We would close our eyes and just let time stop, feeling our exposed skin warm, the world seemed better; if only for a few moments. I woke shaken by this dream. I would never be able to do that again, never bask in the sun I once loved so much. As I slid out of bed I dried the red stained tears that fell down my face.

My bed room was the only place I really inserted my personality into. The rest of the house was for business, a professional work environment. Thankfully, this bedroom was plenty big enough to indulge in my own interior decorating traits. I saw this area as my place of expression, even if it was a mere few hundred square feet. It held many artifacts from my past, things I collected from the different countries and times that had passed me by.

It held no theme, it was just simply me. I headed toward the mirror I had purchased many centuries ago in Rome, it was slightly tarnished, but that was part of the history. Part of what made it important and beautiful.

My room was actually quite a mess, something not fully astounding since the entire court was such a circus in the last weeks. I had forbid the house maids to come into this room. They were never to dust the antique cherry wood, polish the granite floors, or even see beyond the entry door if they valued their job in the palace. The things in this room were so personal and close to my heart, I feared of what others would think.

Each item revealed a small part of who I was, a small part of what was left of my soul. I had yet to show this person to the outside world, very few actually knew the real Sophie Anne. If people begun to piece everything together, my icy queen exterior could shatter, and this was something I was not willing to chance. To hold my power, and to be respected fully, no one could think of me for anything less than quite frankly a cold bitch.

Glancing at myself I noticed I was fully restored from the previous night. No dark bags hung under my eyes, my hair had gone from straight back to it's naturally wavy form, the blisters on my feet had vanished. I felt no pain as I stood firmly on the hard ground, and I didn't have a headache as I would sometimes get from busy nights as a human. Some mere advantages of being forever undead was that I would always repair myself. I would never feel pain for long.

I threw my hair into a quick and messy bun, put on some running attire, and headed towards the gym I had added to the lower level of the house. A guard that was stationed outside my door, followed behind me saying nothing. It felt somewhat off, having someone protect me at all times. Not that I minded it, with what had happened to the last queen I would use all the protection offered.

I didn't actually need to exercise, it was for personal enjoyment. It made me feel good about myself, somewhat more confident, and after years of doing it, my morning ritual was a now a habit I felt should not be broken. I hadn't expected to see anyone that morning, since as most of my company had left the palace the night before. Sure enough as I entered the equip gym, Eric Northman turned towards me and smiled his snarky grin.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flew open the moment darkness filled the streets and sky of New Orleans. I had developed a strong sense of when the sun rose and set during my long years walking the earth; at times it was menacing to have to urge to awaken right as the large star set, it was also very much so useful. As my mind cleared away sleep and dreams, it began to process the vampiric day ahead.

My first thought was debating whether or not my prodigy had awakened yet; she had endured a thoroughly exciting night, and I expected her to sleep well past sunset. My thoughts were proven correct, as I looked to the bed at my right and noticed Pam was still deep into her slumber.

My second thought however flew to the subject of seeing Queen Sophie Anne next. After watching her as I spent my nights in the New Orleans mansion, I had developed a keen understanding of the Queen's newly developed schedule. I knew she was awaking and preparing to exercise simultaneously to me as I pulled on a fresh t-shirt, I knew that if I got there in the next few moments I had a chance of seeing her on this night.

I hadn't been fascinated by a woman to this capacity since I married in my human life. She had been my first and only true love. I remember that day very clear. My Viking village attacked another many miles away, across hills and valleys, yet always staying within our boundaries. They had infiltrated our territory and were in the process of settling onto our land. It hadn't mattered to any of us if they had actually known their tribe was intruding, the only thing that mattered was war. In that day we had found something to give us the satisfaction of a kill.

She was terrified of me the first time we met. Dalla was taken as prisoner by my men, and had returned back to my home settlement only by force. She was Princess to her tribe, as I was Prince to mine. She had ropes around her limbs, her long blonde hair was tinted with the blood of her family, her light skin was filthed, and her blue eyes were filled with hate and loss. As she looked upon me she faltered and sank to the ground, pulling herself into the fetal position. I leaned down and took her in my arms, bringing her to my hut. I gave her water to clean herself, and clothing that wasn't torn. I had then promised her no man would ever harm her again, and weeks later we were married.

After I was vampire, I didn't keep women in my association for decades, every female I saw reminded me of my wife. Dalla filled my mind and my dreams, everything reminded me of her. My maker, Godric, had eventually led me to a less remote social standing, and at last I could push my emotions aside and live undead.

Only a handful of women had truly interested me since I had been made vampire, and even then it was only the allure of their blood that had called to me. I felt very different in the present, every aspect of this vampire pulled me towards her. Sophie Anne's presence excited me, and made it as though every fiber of my being was electrified and once again alive.

Pam had noticed my feelings nearly instantly. As her maker she had a certain tap on my feeling, as I had to hers. She didn't say anything, but I noticed as her eyes fell on me, and then to Sophie Anne. I could feel in my bones that my child understood. The previous night I had not ventured far from the Queen; always close, always near enough to feel her.

As I stepped outside of my room, I noticed that the entirety of the residence had been cleaned to a spotless perfection while the vamp society rested. No remnants of the ball were left, and not a stray cup nor napkin remained.

One of my strengths as a vampire was my speed. I could move infront of a mortal without being noticed, I used this to my avantage as I sped to the lower level below the ground and entered the gym. I could hear movement all about the mansion, so I was not positive when exactly the Queen would enter the room.

I wondered why she even bothered with this seemingly useless task, nothing would change her physical appearance at this point in time. Being a vampire meant you were frozen in time, one would forever be as they were when killed. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall long before I saw her. Sophie Anne's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, stray hairs curving around the sides of her face, her skin was smooth and flawless. She was flawless.

I grinned at she paused in the door frame.

I nodded my head in respect, "My queen. It looks as though we will be sharing the gym on this morning."


End file.
